


Are You Busy?

by JinkyO



Series: Before Us There Was Me [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold's stuck at work and Grace is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Busy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveislouder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveislouder/gifts), [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/gifts).



Messages         Grace             Clear

**Today**  
 **August 18, 2009**

Whipped cream and Hershey's syrup.   


Cliche. Use your imagination   


Really? You're in a mood.   


Zabaione.   


And big, firm, ripe strawberries.   


...........   


Sounds messy   


Yes. Very.   


Play hookey? Its sunday   


:( Work work work   


Why?   


To buy you strawberries.   


Id rather have you   


You will. After I finish this project.   


:(    


Are you still there?   


Always.   


Am I disturbing you?   


Never.   


Im hot   


Use the A/C.   


And bothered   


Go on...   


I'll be out of control by the time you make it home    


I'll be another three hours at least. Whatever will you do?   


Rummage through your vinyl for Tristan und Isolde    


Run a long hot slippery bubble bath   


Fill it with my favorite toys   


Rubber ducks?   


Ducks? No   


Dirty dirty girl.   


Not if im in the bathtub   


You'll be the death of me, Grace Hendricks.   


Not for a very long time, Harold Martin.   


 

**Author's Note:**

> For loveislouder after our Christmastime comment discussion about the serious lack of Harold/Grace fics.  
> And for talkingtothesky for posting the prompt that eventually led to this story.


End file.
